


As Long as It Takes

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Female Reader, Gen, I'm not sure if I got it right so I'm very sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You've been dating this guy for a few months now, and you're best friend Tsukishima notices some changes in you. Unfortunately, they aren't for the best.
Kudos: 26





	As Long as It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on October 28, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152475041638/tsukki-scenario-where-he-finds-out-his-best-friend). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: tsukki scenario where he finds out his best friend (Female pronouns) is getting abused by her boyfriend? like she tries to hide it from him but he eventually finds out and comforts her or how ehe would handle the situation. sorry if this is too triggering or against your rules !!

It was supposed to warm up significantly that day. It started where it was cold enough to see your breath in the morning, but by the time noon hit, everyone would be removing layers and spending lunch time basking in the early April sun. Tsukishima didn’t think a whole lot of it when you didn’t remove your blazer and roll up your sleeves like many of the other girls in class had already done. Instead, you kept yours on, settling to fan yourself with one of your notebooks. It was strange, sure enough, but he knew you had your reasons.

Except when the temperature rose gradually as May approached, you practiced the same routine. When the bell for the beginning of lunch period chimed one day, he decided to bring the subject up before you could head out.

“If you’re warm you should probably take your blazer off,” he suggested nonchalantly. For a brief moment, your expression stiffened, but quickly reverted into an assured smile as you waved your hand.

“I’ll get chilly right away, though, so there’s no point. You know how I always need to bring a sweatshirt with me anytime we hang out,” you rebutted.

Tsukishima started to offer his own retort about how you had always been a terrible liar, but his words were cut off by someone calling your name. He turned his attention towards the door to find your boyfriend, Kanada, standing there. He held a bento box in his hand and lifted it up slightly with a smile. Tsukishima glanced back at you and if he had blinked he would have missed the quick fear that seemed to overtake you in that instance. You stood up from your desk with another grin and joined your boyfriend for lunch.

He glared down at his textbook, trying to get in some of the night’s reading done ahead of time and before Yamaguchi would come in to join him. He was reading the words on the page, but he couldn’t process any of them. All he could think about how that kind of a reaction from any girl about her boyfriend, especially you, was far from normal. It was entirely possible that your relationship was anything but healthy. The behavior only started recently, when you and your boyfriend were starting to get serious. It only made sense.

He was jumping to conclusions and scolded himself for that kind of thought. But still, he was going to keep an eye on you.

~*~

Tsukishima’s suspicions were confirmed the very next week in gym class. The class had been split up into two teams for a soccer match, and you had managed to score a rather triumphant goal with only a few minutes left in the game. As your team celebrated, one of the boys in your class approached you with a hand raised.

“(L/N), that was awesome! High five!” he called.

You spun around to face him, your face dropping the wide smile and replacing it with total distress as you flinched. Your classmate blinked in confusion while you regained your composure. You clapped your palm to his and thanked him. Despite the cheery tone in your voice, it was obvious that you were shaken. Your classmate didn’t think much else of it as the teacher blew the whistle for the final play. The determination in your eyes from earlier in class was gone.

No, Tsukishima thought, this is definitely not normal.

He needed to say something soon. This wasn’t just a matter of butting into someone’s private relationship: his best friend’s safety was on the line. At fifteen-years-old, he was unsure of how exactly to bring it up appropriately. It was probably best to talk about it when the two of you were alone.

An opportunity presented itself later in the week. He and Yamaguchi had stayed late for practice, as per usual, and your club meeting had run into the evening as well. It was already night when the three of you started walking home. It had been a while since your trio could head home together like this.

“I’m headed to Shimada’s to practice serving again,” Yamaguchi announced. He pointed down the street you had just passed.

“Aw, Yama-chi, I was just getting to the good part of the story!” you cried.

“Sorry, (L/N). You’ll have to finish the story for me another time,” he said sheepishly.

You flashed him a wide grin. “Don’t work yourself too hard. Have a good night.”

Tsukishima nodded once to his friend and Yamaguchi continued down the other path. You continued to tell Tsukishima the rest of your tale, but he was hardly listening. He hadn’t really paid attention to what you were saying at all since you started telling it in the first place. His mind was fixated on one thought, and he was only anticipating when you would stop speaking.

“Guess you just had to be there,” you sighed when Tsukishima failed to laugh at the punchline.

“(L/N), are things okay with you and Kanada?” His question came out almost as soon as you ended your story. From the corner of his eye, he could see you tense up. That hadn’t reassured him in the slightest.

“Of course! We’ve been together for a few months now and—”

“You know you’ve always been a horrible liar.”

He stopped in his tracks and you followed suit. You held your best friend’s stare for a moment, his familiar brown eyes trying to gauge your countenance. Looking down at the pavement, you dropped your shoulders.

“You never miss a beat, huh,” you said. You held your head up again to look him in the eye once more. “I’m really scared, Tsukki. Sometimes everything will be fine with him, but it’s almost like I’m trying to avoid landmines in between those intervals.”

Now it was his turn to avoid your gaze. His eyebrows knitted and his grip around his bag tightened.

“You can’t stay in that kind of situation.” The words came out before he could even think about what he was saying. If anyone else had said something so obvious, he would have been the first to offer a snarky response. But now, it felt as if the only thing he could utter were clichés.

“I don’t know how he’ll react if I try to end it,” you murmured. “And there’s the fact that I’d still have to see him at school…”

A silence passed between the two of you. Tsukishima took a step towards you, reaching his hand out slowly and placing it behind your head. Your eyes widened as he pulled your head into his chest. In the next moment, the tears were already flooding from your eyes onto his shirt.

“I’ll stick by you then, whenever I can,” he said calmly. “If I can’t for whatever reason, then Yamaguchi will. You’re not going to do this alone.”

It didn’t matter how long this was going to take; when Tsukishima Kei made a promise to you, he always kept it.


End file.
